


But I will never forget

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	But I will never forget

It was Saturday night and after a long, draining week Lena found herself in her very favourite place; cosied up in a mountain of blankets on her best friend's couch, huddled into said best friend. 

 

“I love this movie, Princess Leia was my first crush when I came to Earth,” the bubbly blonde spoke as if her words were not, in fact, altering the very fabric of the being snuggling into her side. 

 

“You-you…what? You had a crush on Princess Leia?? Really?” Lena was shook. And she had exactly zero control on the brand new squeak in her voice. 

 

“Of course! Didn't you?? Ooooh...uhh, do you just like boys? ‘Cos that's OK, totally cool. Not weird, at all!” Kara could sense she'd said something awkward and tried to rectify the situation, “look, I just mean, like… I'm from another planet. The whole concept of human sexuality is kinda bizarre for me. But I don't want you to think that I think there's anything wrong if you just like boys. Totally cool!”

 

As she finished the doorbell rang. Kara jumped up to get their takeout with a muttered, “thank Rao.” 

 

Lena couldn't brain. 

 

They ate their meal in silence, watching Star Wars like nothing had happened. Nothing apart from Lena spiralling into a full blown, but very silent, gay panic. 

 

Lena was drawn from her internal conundrum by a whispered, “aww.” 

 

She assumed Kara was responding to the movie but looked over to see her staring at her empty plate. The Pout™️ out in full force. 

 

“I finished all my potstickers, I has a sad, Lena.” 

 

Lena broke out into a warm grin at the exaggerated gloom the blonde portrayed. 

 

“Well, Ms. Danvers. Since you are my very best friend in the whole world-nay,  _ all _ the worlds, you may have my last potsticker.”

 

Lena bowed her head in mock reverence as she handed over the snack. 

 

“Lena, you don't have to do that! It's your last one, you should have it! Make up for all that kale you endure.” 

 

“I happen to like kale, thank you very much. But seriously, I insist, this is for you. You're my favourite.”

 

Kara's face could light up the whole room at Lena’s words. Lena beamed. 

 

“I can't believe you did this for me, Lena Luthor.” 

 

“Kara, it's nothing.” 

 

“You may say that, but I will never forget!” 

 

She bit into the potsticker and halted in her tracks. Holding out the remaining half she whispered, “share it with me?” 

 

Lena felt her heart melt, knowing exactly how Kara felt about potstickers. 

 

“Awww, really? You don't have to do that, Kara, I know of your deep, deep love for potstickers.” 

 

Kara smiled at her best friend and raised the half bite to the woman's lips, “I love you more.” 

 

Lena choked down the mouthful before blurting out, “I had a crush on Princess Leia too!” 

 

Kara's brow furrowed briefly at the outburst before a broad grin spread onto her face and she pulled her bestie into her arms.


End file.
